


Truth

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Ylviscest, drunken night eh, teen!ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reasons are what matter. // for Verléin ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half hour and there were no proofreadings or w/e, I apologize in advance for any errors.

It was a cold Saturday morning in the middle of October. None of them felt like getting up to go to their beds, they felt comfortable lying down in that old mattress in the living room floor. They usually stayed up all night from Friday to Saturday, being that neither had better friends than each other; but they have never done what they did last night.  
  
The rest of the family was out for the weekend and they trusted the young boys to stay in the house (“don’t throw parties, I don’t want no one puking on my stuff”, it was one of the many things their father said to them). Of course they thought about disobeying the orders of his father and throw a party; but damn, they just really wanted to spend this weekend together.  
  
They “camped” in their living room minutes after they left, taking mattresses, pillows, duvets, food and their favorite videogames. They moved around all the furniture in the room, taking good care to remember where everything was before, and made their own bedroom in front of the big TV. The night was long, they had time to play, talk about their schools, their friends, their plans, they talked about everything, even their non-existent girlfriends. They talked about often, but lately, Bard showed more and more interest in his brother’s love life.  
  
\-- So, I saw with that girl the other day. – said Bard, randomly between grabbing snacks in the big bowl they had. – She was cute. – and giggled.  
  
\-- Well… Yeah, she was, indeed. -- Vegard looked embarrassed. – We were going out. “Were”.  
  
Both of them laughed and sighed, Vegard showed a little of awkwardness in his laugh. He knew why they never talked about their girlfriends; he didn’t have a girlfriend, just random dates around. And that was because he was in love with someone else.  
  
\-- When will your dates work out, Vegard?  
  
\-- Oh… Soon, maybe. – he kept searching for another place to look at that not his brother’s face. Questions like that made him feel embarrassed and ashamed of the feelings he had towards that pretty blonde boy sitting in front of him, he just needed to know who that girl he was with was.  
  
The night went on after that little awkward moment for Vegard, that later popped up some beers for them both (“you can NEVER talk about to mom. Like, never ever.” Said the older brother) and they went on getting a little drunk by the minutes passing. Both of them started to talk about more subjects and things went on a little deeper.  
  
\-- Why your dates don’t work out, Vegard? – the little brother surprised him with this question. He didn’t know how to answer without letting his feelings show, but he was a little out his sense of judgment already.  
  
\-- Hmmm… I’m… I kinda like other person.  
  
\-- Well, go on a date with her, are you insane? – he said in a weird tone and took another sip of beer. He laid down on the mattress they were sharing, while Vegard stayed sitting up. Why does the look of his brother’s body was so beautiful to him? He was a just a skinny young adolescent, but… It was something more than that.  
  
\-- I can’t. H… She got a bo…  
  
\-- Were you going to say “he”? – he said looking straight to Vegard’s face from below. – You can say it, I don’t mind that you’re gay. – he said in a really casual tone and gave his brother a smile. He wasn’t even joking about that, what?  
  
\-- Bard, don’t say these things. – he didn’t know what to say. Was he gay? Or was it just… a thing for his younger, prettier, taller, loving brother?  
  
\-- You know… -- he sat beside Vegard again. – I’m quite okay with that… Especially coming from you. – he got closer. – I really… -- closer. – wouldn’t mind.  
  
He was too close for Vegard’s breath to be regular, too close for his thoughts to be clear… What was he doing?  
  
\-- Would it be wrong, Vegard? You’re the nerd one, so you know what’s right and wrong more than I do, right? – Vegard only nodded, scared of what “it” was. – Would kissing you be wrong?  
  
Vegard froze. What was Bard even saying, or doing? His brother’s breath was on his neck, his vision was getting blurry with the thought of kissing him, or maybe because of the alcohol.  
  
\-- I don’t think it would. – Vegard finally answered, but he didn’t even had to anymore; Bard lips were already on his neck and making their way to his brother’s mouth. The slow and careful path made Vegard get chills all over his body. When they lips finally met, they both tasted like junk food and sour beer. It was still a delicious taste that Vegard would probably remember for a long time. It looked like that little kiss lasted for ages, and they still wanted to last more.  
  
\-- What exactly… Was this? – Vegard asked, not believing what happened. He couldn’t hide a smile.  
  
\-- I told I wouldn’t mind. – Bard said, lying down again, now pulling his brother to lay down with him. They were face to face again and they studied each other faces carefully. – I guess it’s exactly because we’re brothers, right? I can’t imagine someone I would get along better than you, I admire you, I think you’re pretty hot, so…  
  
\-- Just… let’s enjoy this moment. You might not remember next morning; you had, like, the double of beers I had, and you’re pretty easy with alcohol. – he looked back at his own sentence and laughed. – Not that kind of easy… I mean, you’re not too strong for it.  
  
\-- I guess I’m easy for you, Vegard. – Bard said, getting closer and wrapping his arms around his brother. All his questions were justified by his action, all the recent different behavior, everything that was out of the normal for two “normal” brothers was justified by this other affection they had by each other.  
  
Vegard wrapped his arms around his brother too and that way they stayed until the cold Saturday morning. He had a little hangover but he still remembered what happened last night. Worried that his brother might not, he quickly got away from the over-closeness of bodies.  
  
\-- What are you doing? Don’t leave me, it’s fucking cold and early… -- said a muffled voice.  
  
\-- Hmm, how do you feel? Hungover?  
  
\-- Are you trying to ask me if I remember last night? – he lifted his head a little too look at Vegard with those clear blue eyes. Were they clearer by the morning? – Vegard, please… I wasn’t that drunk. And that would have happened with or without beers, now get your ass over here!  
  
Vegard laughed, still a little shocked with how quickly this happened, but he couldn’t lie; he was happy it did. Vegard was again beside his brother, that now rested his head against Vegard’s chest and hugged him tighter than before. Vegard kissed Bard’s forehead and smiled after; he could feel his little brother had smiled too.  
None of them knew how they would deal with that, and they honestly didn’t care. Those true feelings were the real reason why they didn’t had girlfriends, or much friends, or anything beyond their own little world. It felt good to be with each other, and that would never change; they would get around it, and make it work. “I’m already loving this.”, Vegard whispered to himself before falling asleep again.


End file.
